


Why Did it Happen This Way?

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Suffering, I was sad and I don't know if this made it better or worse, Post-argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Makoto decided, was a new feeling. It was new, and awful, and he hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did it Happen This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a bit sad. I was feeling a bit sad and this is just expressing myself in a non-harmful way to myself.

This, Makoto decided, was a new feeling. It was new, and awful, and he hated it. 

He and Haruka had  _never_ argued before in all of their time of knowing each other. Sure, there were times where one would be slightly frustrated with the other. (Makoto, when Haruka refused to stay out of the water. Haruka, when Makoto wouldn't let him swim and  _Goddamnit Makoto the water needs me!_ ) But neither could stay annoyed for long. They relied on each other, and this was a fact. 

But now, as Makoto walked home alone after seeing Nagisa and Rei off at the train station, he knew that it wasn't frustation that he'd felt earlier. No, it was anger. 

He'd been  _angry_ at Haruka. 

He didn't even know why he'd been angry. He supposed it was all pent up worry that he held over his friend that had been spoken in such an angry tone. But now that worry and what had been anger had dissapeared, and Makoto hated what was left behind. 

He felt lost. So lost, and alone, with no clue what to do or say to make this right. Haruka had been right. He meddled too much with peoples lives and  _goddamnit_ why couldn't he just do something  _right_ for a change. He'd made Haruka upset. He'd overstepped a boundary. Haruka's choices weren't Makoto's to make. 

So why does everything feel so  _wrong?_

Seeing Haruka run away, run away from the conversation, run away from  _him,_ it hurt. It made his chest twist painfully and his eyes burn and a sinking feeling to form in his stomach. It made his head hurt and his heart to beat off-time, knowing that it was his fault. 

Makoto walked up to the front door of his home only after momentarily deciding whether to go up the stairs that led to Haruka's house and fix this. He decided against it. Haruka needed space, and Makoto would give him the space he needed to think things over. 

He entered the front hallway and was met of cheerful cries of "Onii-chan!" 

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" He questioned his younger siblings. 

"We wanted to wait for you!" Ran said happily, hugging her older brother's leg. 

"Mom said it was okay!" Ren added, hugging the other leg. 

"Well, he's home now, so you two can head off to bed." Yuki Tachibana said with a soft smile on her face, ushering the twins towards the stairs. 

"But Mom!" the two children whined. She only chuckled and sent them up for the night. 

Yuki turned to face her eldest son. "Did you and Haru-chan have a good time." 

Makoto glanced away. "Yeah, it was fine." 

She clicked her tounge. "Makoto, you are the worst liar of them all." Her expression turned to a look of concern. "Is everything okay between you and Haru?" 

Makoto ran a tired hand through his hair. "We just had a bit of a fight, is all." 

Yuki rubbed her sons arm gently. "Why don't we go sit down and talk about this?" 

And so the two sat down on the bed in Makoto's room, and he told his mother of the nights event. How he'd told Haruka how worried everyone is, how he'd shouted without realizing. How Haruka had shouted and pushed back, and how his plans for University had slipped out in the heat of the moment. 

He laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. "It's my fault. I pushed too much." 

Yuki held her son close. "I don't think there's really anyone at fault. You two are both under a lot of preassure right now. Just wait untul the morning and call him. Things will be better once you two have both had a good night of rest." 

"Okay. I think I'm going to go to bed now, then." 

"Sleep well Makoto. If you need anything, your father and I are just up the hall." 

"I know. Thank you Mom." 

And so Makoto fell into a fitful sleep. If no one was at fault... 

Why did he still feel so guilty?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wrote this off the top of my head. Please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
